


the less i know the better (yuwin)

by seokbit



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, Nctzen, Neo Culture Technology, WAYV
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Plot Twists, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Roommates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mentions of abuse, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of self harm, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokbit/pseuds/seokbit
Summary: sicheng and yuta are placed as roommates in a mental institution.





	the less i know the better (yuwin)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings!!! this story is kinda dark at times!! please do not read if you are triggered by any of the following!  
> -eating disorders  
> -suicide  
> -self harm  
> -abuse
> 
> though some things are barely mentioned i want everybody to stay safe so please be cautious while reading.
> 
> thank you!

“so what brings you here today?” 

sicheng’s eyes stared down at the floor. he watched his toes wriggle around inside his worn out black converse all stars. he twiddled his thumbs back and fourth; his nail grazing his thumb slightly every few seconds giving him a stinging sensation. he hoped the longer he was silent the quicker he would he would be able to leave.

“sicheng?”

each tick of the clock seemed to grow longer and longer each time a second passed by. sicheng shut his eyes, his hands moving to his blonde locks, tugging them lightly.

“i can’t let you go until we’ve made some progress. the longer you ignore me the longer i’ll have to keep you here for.”

sicheng gulped. he wanted to go home. he was tired of being poked and prodded at by doctors all hours of the day. he was tired of being looked at funny whenever he travelled across the hall for some ice water. he was even more tired of listening to the woman who had been questioning him for the past hours nastily voice. 

“sicheng,”

there it was again, that same nastily smokes-twenty-packs-day voice.

sicheng looked up. down the left side of his face were four stitched up scratch marks that caused him to wince anytime he expressed any emotion in his face. his jaw quivered; tears welling in his eyes. he took a deep breath.

“i tried to kill myself.”

—  


 

“i’ve had it with you never fucking caring, you don’t care about anything!”

sicheng stared blankly into the distance, tapping his finger on the wooden table he was sat at while he listened to his mother scold him. 

“look at you! you would think you’d show the slightest bit of concern about your fucking education after your principal called to inform me you were an absence away from not graduating on time yet here you are, sat at home doing whatever the fuck you do while you’re here,” she spat, dropping her purse down on the table, causing sicheng to jump.

his mother turned away from him, facing towards their window that showed a clear view of their backyard.

“can you just do us all a favour, sicheng?” 

he sighed, looking up to face his mother’s back.

“can you just go and do something with your life? something, anything that just isn’t you being here. please, just go, i don’t care where you go but please just go,” she sighed out, her voice breaking as she neared the end of her sentence. 

the boy had never heard his mother so angry with him; so disappointed in him. he cleared his throat, removing himself from their kitchen. 

he reached his bedroom, taking a seat on his bed. he looked around, taking in every poster and tiny nick-nack he had scattered around to decorate his living space. he was interrupted by the feeling of his pocket vibrating; the boy responding by shutting his phone off. 

he placed his phone in his ever so messy desk drawer, cringing as it squeaked shut. he took a final glance around his bedroom before making his way back downstairs. 

“im going to go for a drive,” he spoke in nearly a whisper, peaking his head into the kitchen where his mother remained.

she had a cigarette lit in her hand, sicheng watching as she blew smoke outside their window every few seconds. she ignored the boys words, simply tapping her cigarette against the windowsill, watching the ashes fall. 

it took an hour.

one hour for sicheng drive from his home to a remote little area he would usually come to when he needed to clear his mind; a place where nobody would come looking and nobody would find him. 

it rested above a cliff. a small rocky ledge in which hovered over a loud river bank. he had never seen anything up there aside from the greenery that surrounded him. he didn’t find it as enjoyable during the winter months. the view became dull and his black crew neck was no longer enough to keep him warm. 

he tapped his foot, revving the engine of his car repeatedly. he chewed roughly on his lip causing it to turn a deep purple colour. he was calm; he knew what he was doing. 

he changed his gear, putting his car in drive. his foot stayed practically glued to the breaks; sicheng only managing to lift it barely enough to move an inch. 

he was afraid.

“young man exit the vehicle!”

everything was a blur after that.

he doesn’t remember who called out to him; he doesn’t remember when he took his foot off of the breaks; he doesn’t remember how it felt when the car collided with the stream below him; he doesn’t remember what caused the scratches down his face.

he remembers waking up; he remembers the way his mother screamed and how the room flooded with doctors. he was hooked up to four different monitoring machines with two ivs in each of his arms. he remembers the old man with a stethoscope who told him how he should be in a coma and how if the cliff was any higher he wouldn’t have made it. he remembers how it hurt to breathe, blink and sit up. his car was totalled, but no one seemed to care at that moment. 

“im sorry, baby, im so sorry,” wailed his mother.

he had never seen his mother like this. he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her nothing was her fault; it was nobody’s fault. but it hurt. 

everything hurt.

—  


 

another painful hour went by. 

sicheng hated talking about himself; especially his problems. there was nothing special about him. it was normal for teenagers to feel sad; it was normal for teenagers to feel unmotivated; it was normal for teenagers to feel suicidal.

right?

sicheng made his way down the dim-lit hallway and into his small living space. it was nowhere near as decorated as his room at home, the only thing on his wall being an empty bulletin board. he wasn’t allowed to have any personal belongings yet, nothing to “trigger him” as the doctors phrased it. he didn’t get it. 

he heard voices coming from inside his room, the boy puzzled as his doctors all knew his schedule and that he wouldn’t be back until after his counselling appointment. he silently opened the door, his fingers intertwining with each other as he grew nervous. 

“ah, sicheng!”

it was the same doctor that spoke with him when he was first admitted.

behind him sat crisscrossed on the once empty bed that occupied the other half of his room was a boy who looked to be his age. he had shaggy auburn hair and severely dark eye bags. he was skinny; really skinny. the kind of skinny where every time he breathed you could see his chest bones from behind his extra baggy white tee shirt.

he tilted his head, not noticing how long he had been examining the male.

the boy chuckled, looking down at his lap before making eye contact with sicheng, causing sicheng to mentally curse at himself for being so awkward.

he had a friendly smile; something sicheng hadn’t seen in awhile. everyone here was so dull and lifeless, it made him wonder how anybody could be remotely happy in a place like this.

“nice to meet you, sicheng, im yuta. im your new roommate,”

—

yuta talks a lot. 

it had been a month since sicheng’s admission to the ward and two weeks since yuta joined him. he wouldn’t consider them friends; sicheng didn’t have those, but yuta definitely was good company. he had this energy to him that made the hospital more bearable; whether it be him cracking a joke at the wrong time or simply greeting sicheng good morning whenever he woke up.

“ahhhh!” yuta groaned dramatically, flopping down backwards on his bed. 

he faced the ceiling for a few moments before turning to face sicheng, letting out another dramatic groan.

sicheng fought back the urge to laugh at the boy, keeping his eyes focused on the small pad of grid paper in his lap. sicheng was suppose to write a weekly journal, jotting down his thoughts and feelings for everyday he was admitted; and as usual, he was filling it all in at the very last minute.

“sichengie!” yuta moaned, chucking his pillow onto sicheng’s bed.

sicheng sighed, a small chuckle escaping from him.

“can’t you see im busy?” he hummed, pushing the redheads pillow to the edge of his bed.

“you’re always busy, let’s do something,” yuta suggested, staring over at sicheng. 

something sicheng learned about yuta in the fourteen days he had known him for was he did not take no for an answer; and oh was he a smooth talker when he wanted something.

—  


 

“mr. nakamoto we cant let you leave the table until you finish everything on your plate,” 

yuta groaned, rolling his eyes and pushing his tray away from him rather theatrically. 

“i cant deal with these people, they’re driving me crazy,” he sighed, looking over his shoulder.

the nurse had returned to her seat; her attention on a stack of papers attached to her clipboard.

yuta smirked, “keep an eye out for me, yeah?”

sicheng tried, but was far too distracted by watching yuta transfer everything on his tray into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“yuta, you know you have to eat eventually, right?” sicheng asked softly, gazing around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear him.

“i know,” he sighed, lounging back in his chair, pushing his tray closer to sicheng, “but anorexic or not, i would never eat any of this garbage. im not an animal.”

sicheng erupted in laughter; quickly covering his mouth with his hands, gaining an angry glare from one of the nurses. 

he looked back at yuta, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

yuta couldn’t help but laugh with the boy; the two boys now receiving angry glares from a majority of the cafeteria.

soon enough lunch had ended and yuta was free from what he liked to describe as his own personal hell.

sicheng had about half an hour to kill before he had his daily counselling session; which he began to spend routinely with yuta.

“you’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” yuta stated bluntly, looking over at sicheng. 

he repeated the boys earlier expression, slapping his hands over his mouth; widening his eyes as big as they would go. 

sicheng’s face went hot; the boy wishing he could slap himself and tell himself to snap out of it. his cheeks tinted a bright red. he silently prayed if he just keep looking straight ahead nobody would notice.

but yuta always did.

—  


 

“what do you want to do then? we don’t exactly have all the options in the world here,” sicheng deadpanned, shutting his journal to pay his attention forward to yuta.

“sure we do,” yuta smiled, turning to rest his chin in the palm of his hands, his legs swinging.

sicheng couldn’t help but smile; it was always something with this kid.

and surely enough off they went.

yuta had managed to sneak them out by pulling his hospital bracelet over his emaciated arm and under his tee shirt sleeve. he made up an elaborate story about how sicheng was his dearly beloved childhood best friend who only had weeks left to live; and by the time he got to that point in his story most of the nurses stopped listening anyways.

“what did i tell you? im one nobel peace prize away from being an absolute mastermind,” yuta expressed, squinting as he looked around the parking lot they were stood in.

sicheng rolled his eyes playfully, not bothering to put up a fight with the boy.

“so mr. mastermind, where are we going?” sicheng asked, his head tilted as he awaited the boys response. 

—

“yuta im fucking tired,” sicheng panted, using his sweater sleeve to wipe the layers of sweat from his forehead, “are we almost there yet?”

yuta had decided to take sicheng on a hike on a nearby trail. he went on a tangent about how hiking was good for the soul and the mind; however sicheng was far too exhausted to listen to anything he was saying. 

“can we stop? im done, im stopping,” sicheng groaned, taking a seat on a large rock he stumbled across; the blonde struggling to catch his breath.

soon enough he was accompanied by yuta. 

“you know i must admit, it’s impressive how you’re able to climb this on an empty stomach,” sicheng spoke out softly, using his hand the shield over his eyes as he looked at yuta.

“and i must say, those are some pretty cool scars you’ve got there” yuta hummed, grazing his thumb over sicheng’s cheek.

yuta rested his head on sicheng’s shoulder causing sicheng’s breath to hitch. he felt his shoulders move; the redhead chuckling at the youngers reaction.

“yuta?” sicheng hummed, looking down at the now sleeping boy on his shoulder.

“yuta get up, we have to go back soon,” 

sicheng nudged the boy a few times before his eyes fluttered open. yuta groaned, stretching his arms out dramatically as he sat up. 

“it’s dark out now,” yuta stated, turning to face sicheng, “how long was i asleep for?”

sicheng shrugged, scratching the side of his head.

“a few hours?” 

yuta grinned, blinking his eyes a few times.

“did you have fun watching me sleep?” he teased, standing up to hover over the younger.

“in your dreams,” sicheng rolled his eyes, playfully shoving the other boy.

yuta fell; his back now full of stones and dust from the trail.

sicheng had forgotten how fragile yuta was. he was delicate. it was frightening at times.

like in the mornings when he would catch yuta changing and notice ever visible crevice in his rib cage; how everytime he raised his arms his stomach would sink into his hip bones more; how pointy his shoulders were. sicheng had never seen somebody in that type of condition before he met yuta. 

“oh my god yuta im sorry!” sicheng exclaimed, dropping onto the ground beside him. 

sicheng’s heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour; yuta was unresponsive. 

sicheng’s anxiety grew with each second. he shook the boys shoulders, taking the boys face in his hands.

“yuta please. please im sorry, yuta i didn’t mean to hurt you,”

sicheng began to cry, tears mercilessly streaming down his face; sniffling with every sentence.

“yuta please don’t die on me,” he pleaded, their faces only centimetres apart; his tears falling onto yuta’s face.

sicheng was distraught. he rested his head on yuta’s chest; his tears sinking through the boys grey tee shirt creating a giant wet spot. he embraced the boy, holding him as close as he could.

“you’re cute when you’re scared,” 

sicheng’s eyes shot open; the blonde quickly getting off of the formerly unconscious male. he looked down at his trembling hands; his chest heaving. 

yuta sat up as if nothing had happened; crawling his way over to sicheng. he placed his forehead against the younger boys, wiping his tears away with his dainty finger.

“you’d really miss me if i died, huh? im flattered,” yuta smirked, not breaking eye contact with sicheng.

sicheng’s eyes were puffy; the boy still comprehending what had happened. 

yuta stood up. he did a few stretches, shaking his whole body before taking one last glance at the view.

“it’s pretty up here, don’t you think? you can see all the city lights when it’s dark out,” 

he admired the scenery for a few moments before looking back down at sicheng. he flashed him a smile as he walked in his direction; ruffling his hair as he walked past him. he began to make his way back down the trail.

“come on, sichengie, i don’t think sleeping up there will be very comfortable,” yuta called out, a smug tone to his voice.

—

“alright, doyoung you’re up next. tell us something you struggled with this week and something you conquered this week.” 

doyoung was skittish to say the least. on countless occasions sicheng had caught him flinch at the sound of a door shutting. he had a severe self harming problem; his arms bandaged up to his elbows the first time sicheng and him had an encounter. he spoke with a stutter most days, some worse than others.

rule number five of the ward was to keep what they call “potentially triggering conversations” out of public spaces. any direct discussions of what somebody had done, what had happened to somebody or anyone’s negative thoughts were to be kept for the one-on-one counselling sessions; however it was out of the staffs control what the patients discussed in their rooms. that’s how a majority of information around the hospital was spread.

—

it was late in the evening, far past curfew. everyone was to be in their rooms by ten o’clock and asleep by eleven, though sleep was quite a difficult task for a handful of patients.

muffled sobs came from room three-o-one, a dim-lit light peaking through from under the door. 

“doyoung it’s okay; he can’t hurt you anymore,” 

taeyong was doyoung’s roommate and the only person in the ward doyoung could speak to without his stutter. 

often times when doyoung was going through a rough patch he found himself cradled up in taeyong’s arms. he found refuge in the taeyong; and taeyong was more than happy to be doyoung’s safe space. 

doyoung’s head was hidden in taeyong’s chest as the boy sobbed. taeyong held onto both of doyoung’s arms in attempt to prevent the older boy from scratching at himself. 

“doyoung i promise, you’re safe here. ive got you,” soothed taeyong, using his free hand to rub the boys back. 

“he’s going to hurt me, yongie, he’s going to hurt me,” mumbled the distraught boy. 

“listen to me,” taeyong hummed, gently grabbing hold of doyoung’s chin, “your dad is gone, he can’t hurt you anymore, my love,” he cooed, using his thumb to wipe away the boys tears.

doyoung nodded his head, sniffling a little. 

“you promise?”

“i promise, doyoung.”

yuta smirked, the boy sat on the opposite side of their door, his ear pressed against it. he stood up, walking nonchalantly back to his and sicheng’s room.

sicheng turned in his sleep, sitting up as he heard yuta enter the room.

“where’d you go?” he asked quietly, his voice in a low rasp. 

yuta shook his head, walking over to the half asleep younger male.

he ran a hand through his blonde locks, tucking a strand behind his ear.

“just to the washroom, go back to sleep, sichengie,” 

—

“i-i, this w-week i,” he gulped, looking down at his lap. 

doyoung stayed silent for awhile, the boy having difficulty with public speaking. 

“i w-went to t-talk to my m-mom. it w-was hard,”

yuta rolled his eyes, the redhead slumped down in his chair. 

“can this kid just fucking talk?” he muttered, nudging sicheng.

“mr. nakamoto, mr. dong, someone is speaking,” one of their counsellors spoke out.

yuta scoffed, sitting up in his chair. 

“barely,” retorted the boy, “frankly id be healing a lot better in the comfort of my stiff hospital bed than listening to this kid whine about his daddy issues,” 

“yuta!” sicheng gasped, lightly slapping the boys leg, earning a smirk from the elder male. 

doyoung winced from across the room; his head falling as tears began to stream down his face.

“i-i’m sorry,” he whispered out before leaving the room. 

a guard chased after doyoung; ensuring the boy wouldn’t do anything to harm himself. 

“yuta and sicheng please leave the group,” their counsellor sighed.

sicheng’s jaw nearly dropped, the boy shaking his head.

“you can’t, i didn’t-“

sicheng was cut off by yuta wrapping his arm around him, beginning to guide him out of the room. 

“don’t worry, babe. we’ll have more fun without them,” yuta grinned, smugly; the boy sending a wink back at their counsellor before they left the room.

it was silent in their room for the rest of the afternoons . 

sicheng remained in his bed; doodling and writing in his journal to occupy himself. 

yuta had been gone for about two hours at his nutritionist appointment. he did his weigh ins there and received his weekly meal plans which he never followed.

sicheng was enjoying the privacy. 

he wasn’t pleased with the way yuta was acting earlier and felt quite embarrassed to have been associated with the situation. he also couldn’t help but feel bad for doyoung; he felt as if he had to take some responsibility for what had happened. 

babe.

the name kept repeated in his head followed by endless questions. why did he call him that? did yuta call everyone that? was he saying it to seem angsty in front of everybody? did he really consider sicheng a...babe?

the blonde shut his journal; shaking his head in attempt to pause his thoughts. he decided to get out of the room for a bit. he was hoping to get a chance to chat with doyoung while he was out; just wanting to try and ease the boy himself.

“and where do you think you’re going?” 

as if planned yuta had arrived back to their room right as sicheng was headed for the door.

sicheng shook his head; his hair falling in his face. 

“i just wanted to get out for a bit,” he mumbled, “wanted to try and see doyoung,”

yuta smiled, shutting the door behind him. he began walking closer to sicheng, the younger male stepping back with each inch yuta moved towards him.

soon enough sicheng was against the wall in which his bed resided against. he gulped; yuta’s forehead now placed against his.

they stood in silence momentarily; sicheng feeling as if his heartbeat could be heard from a mile away. 

yuta laughed lowly, his eyes never breaking contact with sicheng’s. he pushed sicheng’s hair from his face; twirling a strand of it in his finger before resting it behind his ear. his index finger slid down the younger males face, sending shivers down his spine. 

“you know, you’re so pretty,” yuta cooed.

sicheng’s face heated up immediately, the younger finally breaking eye contact.

yuta grabbed his chin, holding it softly between his two fingers. 

“why so shy, sichengie? it’s just me,” he hummed, “id never hurt you,” 

sicheng stared blankly at the redhead; feeling his breath get caught in his throat every few seconds. he was completely dazed.

yuta continued to rub the boys face; twisting and twirling his hair every so often. he noticed every-time sicheng skipped a breath; every-time he broke eye contact; everytime he shivered.

“you aren’t mad at me, are you, sichengie?” 

sicheng was caught off guard.

“huh?”

“you seemed mad at me earlier. you didn’t talk to me when we got back to our room after therapy,” yuta hummed.

“well, you know, i-no, well, it was,” 

sicheng kept stumbling over his words. he didn’t know what to say; what he should say. sicheng liked yuta, but he would be lying if he said the boy didn’t intimidate him.

yuta was so confident; so smug; so unbothered by anything life threw at him. sicheng would have never expected that from somebody who suffered from an eating disorder of anything. in some ways sicheng wished he could be more like yuta; and in some ways yuta knew that.

“what’s that, doll? you aren’t mad at me?” yuta smirked; their faces so close sicheng could almost feel it.

sicheng shook his head

“no. no im not mad.”

yuta released the boys chin from his hand; letting it fall to his waist.

sicheng gasped; his body now practically against the older males. his adrenaline was higher than it had ever been. he felt his heartbeat increase in his chest; his stomach churning. he was scared; he was confused; but he couldn’t help but feel intrigued; excited almost.

“is this okay with you?” yuta asked, whispering to the younger. 

sicheng was at a loss for words. he remained silent; his eyes fixated on yuta.

the older smirked again; chuckling softly under his breath. 

“you’re adorable, dong sicheng. you’re like a little lost puppy. there’s so much to this world you don’t know; so much i could show you.” 

sicheng took in yuta’s words. he felt a sensation run through his body; an intense feeling lingering in his chest. he finally felt wanted; he felt happy.

“can i ask you something, sicheng?”

sicheng nodded his head; taking his lip into his mouth, chewing on it nervously.

“have you ever kissed anybody?” yuta questioned, continuing to rub the blondes waist.

sicheng shook his head; his cheeks going from a rosy pink to a bright red. it wasn’t as if sicheng hadn’t wanted to ever kiss somebody; he just never had the chance. 

he was a lonely kid; spending most of his free time cooped up in his room reading comic books or helping his mom run errands. he had never been to a party, he had never tasted the bitter taste of alcohol and he had never been in a relationship. 

yuta inched closer to the boys face; sicheng feeling as if his heart was going to pop out of his chest. he watched yuta’s eyes shut, yet, he somehow couldn’t bring himself to do the same. he was as stiff as a board; his anxiety going through the roof as he anticipated the elders actions.

finally their lips met; yuta holding the younger’s body against him. 

sicheng stood shocked for a moment before a wave of relief washed over him. yuta rubbed his side; his hand accidentally sliding sicheng’s shirt up slightly. sicheng relaxed under the redheads touch; his eyes falling shut. 

it was only a few seconds but to sicheng it felt like hours. he let his arms sling around yuta’s neck; feeing a sense of euphoria he had never experienced before.

they finally pulled away; their foreheads still resting against one another’s. sicheng panted slightly, taking a few moments to catch his breath before he chuckled; yuta doing the same.

no words were exchanged for the rest of the night. sicheng curled in a ball in his bed, yuta right behind him holding onto him from behind. sicheng felt the most content he had felt in years. he felt like a movie cliché; he had that warm fuzzy feeling inside of him that he couldn’t shake. 

“code red! code red!” 

a loud automated voice operated through the speakers of everybody’s rooms. 

sicheng grumbled; rolling out of bed to check what was going on. he peaked at a clock which red four-o-three in the morning. he rubbed his eyes; looking around at everybody running around in a panic.

“sicheng!” 

it was the doctor who had admitted yuta. 

“sicheng, when was the last time you saw yuta?” he asked, a distressed tone to his voice.

“we, we went to sleep together. he was with me when we went to bed. i don’t, i don’t understand. what’s happening?” 

the doctor sighed, his hands going to his temples. he shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

“he’s gone.”

sicheng felt his heart sink in his chest. he felt as if he were in some kind of fever dream that he wanted to wake up from. 

“gone?” the blonde asked in disbelief; his voice shaky, “what do you mean gone? yuta isn’t gone he was here, yuta is here.” 

sicheng was soon engulfed in a hug; the boy frozen in place as yuta’s doctor attempted to sooth him. he watched as many frantic nurses raced around and made phone calls; soon enough everyone in the ward out of their rooms.

“he escaped again, sicheng. he’s gone.”

again?

“again? but i thought yuta hadn’t been here before. he told me he’d never been here before,” sicheng mumbled to himself; his eyebrows furrowed.

“yuta’s been here many times, sicheng, and he escapes every-time.”

sicheng shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“but he’s anorexic he can’t just leave. he’s going to kill himself out there if he doesn’t start eating,” he muttered, his voice breaking, “i don’t get it he seemed fine, he seemed happy here,”

tears escaped sicheng’s eyes; the boy beginning to cry into the shoulder of the doctor. 

the doctor held onto sicheng, tightly, rubbing his back as the boys tears seeped through his shirt. 

“im so sick of him doing this to people,” 

sicheng pulled away from the man for a moment; wiping his eyes as he sniffled. 

“doing what to people?” sicheng asked, softly.

the older male shook his head, his eyes shutting as he took another deep breath. he took sicheng’s hands into his; pausing for a moment as he gathered up what he wanted to say.

“sicheng you need to understand something, yuta is not just anorexic,” 

the doctor paused again, shaking his head before the next words escaped his mouth, 

“yuta nakamoto is a sociopath.”


End file.
